Yamato in Wonderland
by Kaede Hiwatari Blueriver
Summary: Los elegidos mayores van al cine a ver Alicia en el país de las maravillas, pero la película no atrapó a todos. Fic que proviene del Foro Proyecto 1-8, para ti, LaBauhaus


_Saludos!_

 _Este fic proviene del reto del Foro Proyecto 1-8: Una breve historia en base a cierta imagen Mimato -es la de la portada-… Esto es para ti,_ LaBauhaus _. Una viñeta de algo que pasó en el cine._

 **.**

 **..**

 **.**

 **Yamato in Wonderland**

 **.**

 **..**

 **.**

En definitiva, la culpa la tenía esa película.

El fin de semana pasado Yamato y sus amigos de siempre fueron al cine foro local, en la semana dedicada a Tim Burton para ver _Alicia en el país de las maravillas_ ; una historia por demás trillada pero que a muchos cineastas y animadores cautivaba.

El rubio accedió a dicha salida no tanto por la película si no porque ya tenía tiempo que no veía a sus amigos y porque la persona de su afecto también iría. Con lo que no contaba Ishida era que, ya en el cine, Mimi Tachikawa se sentaría entre él y, su mejor amigo, Taichi Yagami.

Todo había estado bien al comienzo de la función pero transcurrida casi la mitad de la misma, Yagami y Tachikawa comenzaron a platicar, al parecer a ellos tampoco les había atrapado la película y conversaban sobre la versión caricaturesca de dicha historia.

Los dos castaños estaban muy entretenidos en su plática, sólo Koushiro y Sora prestaban atención a la pantalla pues Yamato desde hacía tiempo había perdido el hilo de la historia por intentar escuchar la plática de los otros dos y poco le faltaba para caer dormido por completo.

En su somnolencia, el rubio pensaba que Mimi y Taichi eran justamente como la liebre y el sombrerero de la versión de Walt Disney: de todo hacían una fiesta y pensaba que, si él estuviera en el lugar de Alicia, no hubiera podido lidiar con ellos sin gritos de por medio.

Eso fue lo último de lo que el joven músico estuvo consciente, pues cuando se dio cuenta estaba sentado frente a una gran mesa con un enorme banquete servido, escuchó voces cerca suyo y cuando fijó su vista a donde provenían dichas voces, vio que al otro extremo de la mesa, dos personas cantaban y bailaban animadamente. Al verlos con detenimiento se dio cuenta de que eran Taichi y Mimi, el primero vestido como el Sombrerero Loco al más puro estilo que vestía el chico protagonista de la versión carne y hueso, mientras que, la castaña vestía un traje de conejo digno de una chica de calendario.

—¡Ya despertó! —gritaron alegres al ver al rubio moverse en su asiento

La conejita se acercó al él llevando consigo una bandeja con tazas para té. Yamato la observaba sorprendido; para él Mimi era una chica hermosa por su forma tan noble de ser y ese corazón puro que tenía, pero en ese momento le era hermosa por otras causas dándose cuenta de que cómo y cuánto había crecido esa niña además de que sus largas piernas al descubierto no ayudaban mucho al chico a pensar prudentemente.

—¿Dormiste bien bello Alicia?

Preguntó la chica cuando llegó al lado del sonrojado rubio que se sorprendió al escuchar como le llamó e hizo lo que debió hacer en un principio: se observó a sí mismo y notó que vestía el clásico vestido azul de la protagonista de la historia.

El sonrojo del rubio se acrecentó pero esta vez por la vergüenza que sentía al vestir de esa forma.

—Toma un poco de té

La voz de la chica era sensual a sus oídos y, sin verla, aceptó la bebida, no podía alzar la mirada y lo que más deseaba en ese momento era desaparecer; mientras tanto, el sombrerero y la conejita seguían haciendo fiesta para alegrar a Alicia, ésta última viendo coquetamente al rubio y guiñándole el ojo cada que sus miradas se encontraban.

De pronto, Ishida sintió que lo sacudían e instantes después reaccionó.

—Yamato-san, la película terminó —Mimi lo había despertado

—Jajaja ¿tanto te aburrió? —Y el ruidoso de Taichi estaba a su lado

No les dijo nada, ellos cinco eran los últimos que quedaban en la sala, lo que hacía preguntarse al rubio cuánto tiempo había estado durmiendo. Cuando salieron del cine los restantes del grupo conversaban sobre la película.

—Me sigue gustando más la versión animada, es más alegre

—Claro que sí, Mimi-san está dirigida a los niños y ésta es la versión del director, se tomó libertades —señaló Izumi

—Taichi y Mimi se parecen al sombrero y a la liebre de la caricatura —intervino el rubio

—¿En serio? ¿Por qué? —quiso saber la castaña

—No pueden estarse quietos ni cinco minutos —resopló y apresuró el paso

—Y lo dice el que se quedó dormido a mitad de la película… Tú serías Alicia —respondió Yagami, el rubio sólo lo volteó a ver molesto, le había recordado su sueño

—Taichi es el sombrerero y yo soy la liebre… voy a buscar un traje de conejo y lo usaré… ¡Hagamos una fiesta de disfraces!

Al oír las palabras de la castaña, Yamato recordó a la Mimi de sus sueños y el color rojo invadió su rostro.

—¡Ni de broma! ¡No puedes usar eso!

Los demás vieron al rubio sin entender el porqué de esa reacción, vieron que él comenzó a caminar a pasos agigantados alejándose de ellos por lo que no se dieron cuenta de que maldecía por lo bajo y que el sonrojo no le abandonaba pues no podía quitar de su mente la imagen de Mimi vistiendo el traje de conejo.

 **.**

 **..**

 **.**

 _Y aquí finaliza mi breve fic, espero y les haya gustado como quedó, casi mil palabras (del puro fic), espero y todo haya quedado en la norma del reto. Fue divertido, me gusto hacer esto n.n (si algo me falló, favor de decirme)_

 _Espero que su comienzo y transcurso de año sea muy bueno y que muchas cosas buenas les sucedan._

 _Feliz día de Reyes, recuerden que, a quien le toque el niño de la rosca tiene que cooperar para los tamales (al menos, así se acostumbra en mis tierras)._

 _Saludos y que estén bien!_

 _P.D: La película fue tomada con fines de entretenimiento y para ambientar el momento, si ánimos de molestar a nadie._

.


End file.
